


1D Group Chat

by xCutexnialler



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCutexnialler/pseuds/xCutexnialler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average day-to-day idiots texting each other.<br/>*Includes Larry, Ziam, Lashton, Cake, Gigi*<br/>Enjoy!</p>
<p>©All Rights Reserved @xCutexNialler/ Radhika Joshi.<br/>Unapproved translations are strictly prohibited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D Group Chat

_~ New Group Chat? ~_

_*Niall Horan added Louis Tomlinson to the group chat*_

_*Niall Horan added Liam Payne to the group chat*_

_*Louis Tomlinson added Harry Styles to the group chat*_

_*Niall Horan renamed the group chat to “Niall and the potatoes”*_

****Niall:**** Hey Hey Hey

****Harry:**** Oh! Why you’re wearing that to walk out of my lifeee!!

****Niall:**** Hey Hey Hey

****Harry:**** Oh! Even though it’s over you should stay tonighttt

****Niall:**** Hey Hey Hey

****Louis:**** If tomorrow you won’t be mineeee

_*Liam Payne added Zayn Malik to the conversation. Zayn Malik can now see all the previous messages*_

****Liam:**** Won’t you give it to me one last time

****Zayn:**** Guys, I think you accidentally added me to the group chat..

****Louis:**** There are no accidents in this group chat, son.

****Niall:**** FINISH THE GODDAMN SONG ZAYN

****Zayn:**** IDK what you’re talking about Neil..

****Liam:**** ……

****Niall:**** …..

****Louis:**** ……

****Harry:**** …..

****The fandom:**** ……

****The fucking Universe:**** ……

****Liam:**** WHAT

****Harry:**** THE

****Louis:**** FUCK

****Niall:**** ZAYN

****Liam:**** Stop fucking lying. I hear that song in my room…You’re playing it Zayn.

****Zayn:**** Noo…

****Liam:**** You just changed it..TO OLIVIA?!?!?!

****Niall:**** Stop lying bro, just finish the song.

****Zayn:**** *Sigh*

****Zayn:**** Oh, baby lemme love you goodbyeeee

****Zayn:**** Before you guys say anything, HOLY SHIT LOUIS, THAT HIGH NOTE THO…

****Louis:**** Thanks…

****Harry:**** Guess what..

****Liam:**** Perverted harry in..

****Liam:**** 3

****Zayn:**** 2

****Niall:**** 1

****Harry:**** It helped Louis when I gave him a blowjob and he screamed into the bedsheets….

****Louis:**** Harry, no one needs to know about our sex life..

****Niall:**** Wait Wait Wait.. Hold up! I need to……

****Niall:**** Lemme get a Camera and some popcorn…

****Louis:**** DAMMIT NEIL

****Harry:**** But..Louis..

****Louis:**** No buts, Harry. Butts are for sitting.

****Louis:**** And fucking ;)

****Harry:**** Oh Really? I forgot, Daddy. Show me how?

****Louis:**** Come on, baby boy.

_*Louis Tomlinson has left the conversation*_

_*Harry Styles has left the conversation*_

****Niall:**** Damn

****Zayn:**** Well Lima, this is our cue to leave…..

****Liam:**** Yes. Yes it is, Zaynie…

_*Liam Payne has left the conversation*_

_*Zayn Malik has left the conversation*_

****Niall**** : Wait…ZIAM LIVE TOGETHER? MY LIFE IS COMPLETE.

 

 

_*Niall Horan has died of happiness*_

****

****

****

****[I hope you found it at least a little bit funny? IDK...Follow me for updates on the story...Comment your ideas for the chats and I will transform them. BTW, this is not an AU. Zayn isn't in the band, he is still a solo artist. Thought I'd clarify. Love y'all]** **


End file.
